The objectives of this Core are to promote the research of the investigators in the Core Center by designing and building commercially unavailable mechanical parts and apparatus. The Mechanical Core will work closely with the Electronic Engineering Core on development of new devices. The Engineer/Machinist will also facilitate research by maintaining and repairing a wide range of mechanical devices that are not supported by the original manufacturers. Since several labs have similar technical approaches, when problems are solved and apparatus is upgraded in one project, similar upgrades will be available for other projects. The consequence will be to transfer technology from one project to another, thereby fostering new lines of research and enhancing interaction among the members of the Core Center. Several new collaborations are anticipated through the efforts of this Core on vestibular control of the cardiovascular system and on the vestibular responses of rats after extended centrifugation and on the vestibular responses of genetically altered mice. Sergei Yakushin, Ph.D., will direct the Core. He has extensive experience in designing and building equipment for laboratory use. He will supervise and direct a Mechanical Engineer/Machinist who will be recruited for this position. The Engineer/Machinist will consult with the investigators and with Dr. Yakushin in designing the apparatus, and he will be responsible for the fabrication of the parts and devices. He will also be responsible for performing maintenance on selected pieces of machinery that are not maintained by the original manufacturers. The Core will be at the Mount Sinai School of Medicine in a shop equipped with funds provided by the School. The availability of a Mechanical Engineer/Machinist will be an important support for the ongoing research. Having the ability to build new equipment and modify existing equipment in response to changing experimental needs is cost-efficient and is essential for promoting progress in the funded projects.